


【长得俊—七夕特辑】Love You The Movies

by wanger



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanger/pseuds/wanger





	【长得俊—七夕特辑】Love You The Movies

*🚗，一发完  
*字数：3.3K+  
*点梗来自：@艾文阿佐蓝

今天是七夕，凑巧九个人都没有通告，经纪人又要去过节，于是公司决定放一天假。拒绝了Ninepercent另外七个兄弟的聚餐邀请，林彦俊和尤长靖回了家。

今天刚好还是他俩在一起的第百天。

在一起整整三个月，两个人却还只停留在亲亲抱抱的阶段。所有人都会想和自己爱的人有最亲密的接触，尤其是在这气血方刚的年纪和热恋期。

可不知道尤长靖是没意识到还是根本没方面想法，每当林彦俊抓住通告的空隙想让两个人有更进一步接触，尤长靖却很没默契似的，get不到他的意思，错过了好多机会。

看得到吃不到，自家兔子不开窍。林彦俊实在苦不堪言。

除了不想去抢座位，因为身份特殊，他们并不方便去店里过节，所以租碟子回家，边看电影边吃外卖是最好的选择。

林彦俊和尤长靖两个人抱了七八张碟回家，坐在沙发前，明晃晃的夏日午后，客厅拉着窗帘，边吃外卖边看电影。

他们选择了一部尤长靖喜欢的爱情电影，林彦俊看着目不转睛盯着电视的尤长靖，这部已经看了十遍以上的电影，尤长靖还是看得津津有味。

林彦俊注意力根本没在电影上，他嘴角带着笑意地盯着尤长靖看，怎么会有人看电影入迷也这么可爱的？

等第一部电影结束，尤长靖收拾外卖盒，把垃圾扔到门外，而林彦俊则换了一盘电影碟。等尤长靖过来再点开始。

电影一开始，画面是一个穿着高中制服的男生走在街上，后面跟着一个形迹可疑的大叔。

“哎林彦俊，我们有租日本的电影吗？”尤长靖不记得自己有选这部啊。

“可能店员拿错了吧。”林彦俊漫不经心地回道，嘴角却偷偷上扬。

电影里的大叔尾随着高中男生进了他的公寓，后面发展让尤长靖越来越觉得奇怪。大叔上去就从背后抱住那男孩，然后开始扯他的衣服，不顾男孩叫喊，直接把他衬衫扯掉了几个扣子，拍摄手法和画面都十分粗糙。

“……林彦俊，是不是放错电影了？这是……”尤长靖没看过这种电影，有点紧张。

“这是GV吧。”林彦俊很坦然，“我也没看过，还挺好奇的，正好，我们看看吧。”

从来没看过这种小电影，尤长靖其实也挺好奇的。既然林彦俊也说想看，索性就继续往下看。

电影里的男孩的衣服已经被尾随他的男人剥得干干净净，露出白皙光滑的裸体。应该是被男人喂了药，男孩浑身发抖，面色潮红，在男人身下磨蹭着求欢……

阳光穿过破旧的黄色窗帘弥漫在客厅，昏暗的光线笼罩在在林彦俊和尤长靖周围。快要下雨的天气，空气很闷。汗水顺着尤长靖的脖子往下流进衣服里。

客厅的空气像是凝固了一般，尤长靖一只手挡住眼睛，只留出一点缝隙，目不转睛地看着电视机里令人脸红心跳的画面。另一只手握成拳头抵在自己嘴巴上，双脚蜷起，感觉下体有抬头的趋势。

看到电影里的男人把手覆上男孩胸脯揉捏的时候，尤长靖惊得一激灵，小腿触碰到林彦俊的，发现他的体温跟自己一样，烫得惊人。

碰到林彦俊的小腿像是碰到火被灼伤了一般，瞬间缩回来，抬头却对上林彦俊的眼神。

四目相对的时候有什么东西在两个人的眼神里瞬间点燃了，还没等尤长靖反应过来，就被林彦俊按倒在沙发上接吻了。

林彦俊含着尤长靖的嘴唇，与他唇舌相接，一只手放在尤长靖下身微微立起的地方，轻轻地揉着，却没有进一步的动作。

等到第一个吻结束，林彦俊才舍得让尤长靖喘口气。尤长靖大口呼吸着，看着眼前放大的林彦俊的脸，对方的欲望和渴求都写在眼里，注视着他。

尤长靖身下硬起来的地方被男人的手揉得又胀又痒。电视机里的影片还在继续，电影里的男孩被男人舔弄着胸乳，发出细微的呻吟。

尤长靖听得耳根子都发红，不知所措地仍由男人虐夺口腔，男人伸出舌头勾引他，他也发懵般伸出舌头去回应与他纠缠，和电视机里的人一样发出啵唧的水声。

林彦俊一只手从衣领伸进尤长靖宽大的T恤，一把抓住他柔软的胸脯。虽然尤长靖是个男孩子，但是胸脯却是肉肉的，林彦俊拇指和食指只是捏着尤长靖乳珠轻轻转动了几下，尤长靖就已经惊呼出来了。

从未被这样对待过，尤长靖连忙捂住自己的嘴，羞得脸都红透，耳边传来电视机里男孩药效发挥后的浪叫，更让他羞得不行。

尤长靖泛红的身躯喘息着扭动，不知所措的模样更让人想好好欺负一番。林彦俊拉下尤长靖宽大的衣领，刚好露出一边胸脯。看着尤长靖白皙的胸膛点缀着的粉色乳尖，微微立着，娇小可爱的形状让林彦俊忍不住舔了一口，然后盯着尤长靖问，“喜欢吗？”

“嗯……”尤长靖拿手挡住眼睛不敢和他对视，被舔过的乳头沾上林彦俊的唾液，立在微凉的空气里颤抖，漂亮得不行。尤长靖又觉得害羞，又想让林彦俊像电影里的那个男人一样，含住自己的乳头，用力舔弄吮吸。

林彦俊拉下尤长靖挡住眼睛的手，逼他跟自己对视，一边细密地吻着他的脸颊，耳朵，舌尖探进他细小的孔洞里挑逗舔舐。

尤长靖被林彦俊罩在身下，对方湿热的呼吸喷在自己脸上的感觉，让尤长靖感觉自己被热浪覆盖了，单手按着在自己颈窝的男人的头，不知如何是好。

感受到尤长靖的情绪变化，林彦俊坐在沙发上，把尤长靖扶起来，拍拍自己的腿，示意他坐上来。

尤长靖羞得耳根泛红，却也乖乖地听从男人的安排，微微分开双腿，跨坐在林彦俊的一只腿上，不安分地调整姿势，后穴在林彦俊的腿上蹭来蹭去。

林彦俊卷起尤长靖宽大的T恤，湿热的舌头再次舔上他的乳尖，时而完全覆盖乳晕旋转着滑弄，时而叼着乳尖深深嘬吮。对方温柔的折磨让尤长靖全身酥麻，低下头看着自己的乳尖在林彦俊的唇舌间变得湿濡烂熟。

“嗯……林彦俊……这样好奇怪……”尤长靖被舔得舒爽，却只能说些“奇怪”之类的话来掩饰身体深处翻涌的欲望。

林彦俊湿滑的舌头在他乳尖打转，然后一口一口将他的奶肉吃进嘴里，含糊道：“有什么奇怪的，你看片子里也是这样。”

尤长靖艰难地扭头看了眼电视里的两个身影，里面的男孩被男人含着奶头，呻吟的声音不停地传进尤长靖的耳朵，像被传染似得，他终于难耐地呻吟出声：“啊……唔……另一边也要…”

林彦俊这次却没有遵从他的意愿。尤长靖迷茫地看着林彦俊离开自己的胸脯，一路热吻往下，而后一把拉下他的裤头，褪到大腿下，凑过脸去，湿热的舌头舔过他白皙的大腿内侧。

“嗯……林彦俊…林彦俊……”尤长靖的小穴早就湿得一塌糊涂，粗糙的舌头在大腿内侧和睾丸附近打转舔舐，却不靠近最痒意难忍的后穴和硬挺的前端。尤长靖扭动着腰，本能地把下体往林彦俊面前送，却又不知道怎么才能疏解痒意，只能难耐地不停叫林彦俊的名字。

林彦俊伸手扣了扣那流着水的淫穴，食指就被小穴敏感地含住了，“宝贝，你下面流了好多水。”

尤长靖哆嗦着叫：“呃…林彦俊…唔…”扭着身子想往林彦俊身上贴。林彦俊手指在那小巧的浅色媚穴上按压抚弄，缓慢轻柔地探进去小心地扩张着窄小的甬道。

尤长靖起初有点不适，轻哼着伸手来挡，林彦俊慢声哄道：“听话……别动。”另一只手不断抚摸着他的身子让他放松，后穴里的手指逐渐增加到两根，三根。

电视机里的男孩被男人的肉棒插得放荡淫叫着，肉体啪啪拍打的声音让尤长靖感觉自己的小穴更是又热又痒，手指已经不够了。尤长靖急得全身乱颤，呻吟着求道：“林彦俊…我…好难受……”  
“那怎么办呢？”林彦俊手指抽离了后穴，看着那张小嘴一张一合得挤出一点淫水。  
尤长靖拉着林彦俊，小声地说，“嗯……求你……我想要……”  
“宝贝想要什么？”林彦俊下体也又硬又胀，却还在用强大的自制力控制着自己。  
“嗯……想要你跟电影里的人一样……”尤长靖难耐地牵着林彦俊的手往自己身下按。  
“一样干嘛？”林彦俊还在问。  
“嗯……把你的肉棒放到这里……”尤长靖说着，拿手指了指自己的淫穴。

看着尤长靖被欲望煎熬媚声求欢的撩人模样，让林彦俊再也把持不住自己，“宝贝别急，这就满足你，把我的肉棒插进你的肉穴里。”

林彦俊随即覆下来将他完全压在身下，掏出早就胀得发疼的分身触到尤长靖柔嫩湿滑的下体。在他私处来回摩擦撩拨的硕大的性器，时而挤进窄细的臀缝徘徊却并不插入，“要我插进去吗？”

尤长靖明明知道对方在欺负自己，但他下面实在痒的厉害，涓水直流，晕乎乎地哪还记得还击，直痒得他挺起腰哆嗦着去磨蹭对方的粗大，“嗯……林彦俊……快插进来…我想要……”

林彦俊的前端被尤长靖嫩滑的小穴紧紧夹住，含着他的唇道：“腿再张开些…你夹得我太紧。”尤长靖深埋在他颈边点点头，顺从地张大双腿。

林彦俊一边最大限度地分开他受惊般抖动的腿，将尤长靖的私处完全打开，慢慢地研磨顶入，俯身说着胯部用力一顶 ，阴茎开始缓慢地进出尤长靖的媚穴。而后毫不留情地尽根直埋到他的小穴里，把他积存在穴内的淫水都积得喷溅了出来。

“舒服吗？”林彦俊一边浅浅顶弄着他一边问道。

尤长靖拱起自己的屁股，迎合着男人的抽送，体内轻碾慢顶的肉棒每一寸都顶得他欲生欲死，哪里还知道别的，只能发出单音节回应，“呃…舒……服…唔……”

林彦俊逐渐加快速度，尤长靖咬住他阴茎的热烫小穴贪婪地吞吐，内壁一层层收缩吸吮，林彦俊变换着节奏和深浅抽送，客厅里回响着下 体交合时“噗嗤”“噗嗤”的淫靡水声。

林彦俊锁住尤长靖的腰来回抽插，尤长靖破碎的呻吟让林彦俊的性器兴奋的又硬又烫，抱着尤长靖的跨猛插了几十下，而后闷哼一声，用力将尤长靖的肉穴狠狠摁在自己的胯部，亢奋的阴茎跳动着，将热烫浓稠的精液一波一波射进尤长靖肉穴深处。

男人火热的精液灌满了尤长靖的后穴，烫得他连脚趾都蜷缩起来，手臂再也没有力气抱住男人的脖子，瘫软着向下滑去。

释放过后的男人笑着把他捞回怀里，一下一下轻啄着他的面颊说道：“七夕快乐。”

—END—

PS：  
1、接受私信点梗，会选一些能写和想写的题材。欢迎来私。  
2、社畜，更文基本都要熬大夜，所以更新不算快，请见谅。  
3、各位的评论和喜欢是最大的动力！谢谢喜欢！


End file.
